


Is that all right here?

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Divorce, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Non avrebbe lasciato che lo spezzassero, non avrebbe lasciato che Keito si chiudesse ancora di più in se stesso, non dopo tutti i sacrifici che aveva fatto per farlo uscire dal suo guscio, anche se poco, non dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per guadagnarsi la sua fiducia.





	Is that all right here?

**~ Is that all right here? ~**

Yuto aveva sempre pensato che fingere di non vedere e aspettare che le cose si risolvessero da sole, sarebbe stata per lui una soluzione ben più semplice.

Eppure, nonostante le apparenze, era sempre stato così bravo ad ascoltare, a rendersi conto dalle piccole sfumature del fatto che c’era qualcosa che non andava, che non poteva semplicemente scegliere di ignorare quei segnali.

Era da qualche tempo che Keito non gli sembrava più essere lo stesso.

Non era mai stato eccessivamente espansivo, tutto il contrario anzi, però Yuto riusciva a scorgere con chiarezza come dalla timidezza il più grande fosse invece diventato decisamente triste, e non faticava nemmeno ad immaginare il perché.

Gli aveva raccontato per sommi capi delle liti dei genitori, gli aveva detto che erano ad un punto di rottura, e Nakajima aveva capito che era solo questione di tempo perché le cose si chiudessero definitivamente, e sapeva bene che anche da quello dipendeva l’umore dell’amico, e quel suo rimanere ermeticamente chiuso nel proprio silenzio, senza la capacità o la voglia di aprirsi con nessuno.

E per quanto Yuto fosse bravo nel cogliere le sfumature, meno lo era nel lasciar correre.

Non avrebbe lasciato che lo spezzassero, non avrebbe lasciato che Keito si chiudesse ancora di più in se stesso, non dopo tutti i sacrifici che aveva fatto per farlo uscire dal suo guscio, anche se poco, non dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per guadagnarsi la sua fiducia.

Non era disposto a rimanere ad ascoltare il suono di parole vuote come “va tutto bene” senza fare niente in merito per lui.

Non era del tutto tranquillo a dire il vero, e aveva paura di ciò di cui non poteva parlare apertamente, e paura che se avesse fatto un passo falso quella fiducia che Keito riponeva in lui sarebbe sparita per sempre, ed era l’ultima cosa al mondo che avrebbe voluto accadesse.

Gli voleva troppo bene per poterselo permettere.

Perso in questi suoi pensieri, alzò lo sguardo solo quando sentì la porta della green room aprirsi, e il più grande fare il suo ingresso, rivolgendo un blando cenno di saluto agli altri e andandosi a sedere in disparte, come sempre.

Yuto si alzò, raggiungendolo lentamente, cercando al contempo di pensare a qualcosa da dirgli, senza trovare una soluzione definitiva e scegliendo invece di improvvisare.

“Buongiorno” gli disse con un sorriso, alzando un sopracciglio. “Come va?” domandò poi, cauto, in attesa di una risposta soddisfacente da parte del più grande.

Keito alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, quasi spaurito, tentennando di fronte a quella domanda.

“Ciao, Yuto” rispose, con quel suo solito tono pacato, indecifrabile. “Va tutto bene, grazie.” concluse, e a Yuto parve che cercasse di trattenere un sospiro.

Sbattendo le palpebre più e più volte, cercò una veloce soluzione al suo problema, e alla fine si risolse a sedersi accanto a lui, passandogli un braccio intorno alle spalle.

“Vuoi che finga che sia vero?” gli chiese, serio, senza lasciar intendere niente di più in quella semplice domanda.

L’altro parve essere colto alla sprovvista, e si agitò leggermente sul divano prima di lasciarsi andare con la schiena contro la spalliera, finalmente sospirando, e ripetendo il gesto di Yuto, mettendogli a sua volta un braccio intorno alle spalle.

“Sì” rispose, piano. “Sì, preferirei che fingessimo che sia vero.” confermò, sorridendogli.

Yuto annuì, e non aggiunse altro.

Quello che gli premeva, in fondo, era che Keito stesse bene, che sapesse che quando avesse voluto lui ci sarebbe stato, e che stessero quindi alle sue convinzioni.

Se quello che voleva era credere che tutto andasse bene, allora anche in quello l’avrebbe aiutato.

L’importante, almeno, era che non fosse da solo a fingere.

L’importante, era che nel bene o nel male, Yuto gli rimanesse sempre accanto a convincerlo che tutto andava bene davvero.


End file.
